Stay With Me
by ferdzheaven
Summary: Naya have an amnesia. Is this the end of HeYa?


_**Stay With Me**_

**This is my first time writing a HeYa Fan fiction, so I'm really nervous, I do not own everything that has mentioned in this story, especially HeMo and Naya (Hell! I Wish xD) English is not my first language so Be gentle to me if you found some wrong grammars :) Please Review ?**

"What is it?" Heather questioned, she seems excited. It's her birthday and all the surprised, was giving her a kindle through her face, the Latina threw a party for her that makes her in the state of euphoria. They sat on the blond bedroom away from the crowded people. Before the Latina speak she emptied her throat. She was nervous, really, really nervous, like in the head-to-toe-nervous. She gazed at the blonde who look so adorable waiting for her to stammer. Why does she feel so uneasy? They are only three words and she couldn't spit it out, seriously 'three words' is that even hard to remember? The Latina sighed. She kept muttering something to herself. _Just say it, come on just say it! 'I Love You' that wasn't so bad, you can do it!_She opened her eyes to look at those aquamarine eyes who seem so worried, _what will the little brunette will count?_ Some thoughts are maybe she was coming out, the blond knows that Naya was really opened to her sexuality, and she didn't judged her, admitting that she was crushing on girls, but the brunette was never state it to her friends or in media, she was scared. Another thought was she will admit that she likes Mark more than a friend, the two of them were dating this couple of weeks ago and Mark seems a nice guy he won't hurt the brunette, and she wants her best friend to be happy. But all the stuff she was thinking was not related to the thing that the Latina will going to say to her, she missed the idea of Naya's going to confess her feelings to her. But before she could speak the door through Heather's room opened and it was Taylor, " _Mr. Casanova " ._The brunette keeps calling him 'Mr. Casanova' that is because he's a player, womanizer, a cheater! His still flirting with other women even if he got Heather as a girl friend. She remembered the day when the blond came to her that evening with swollen eyes, she was crying for hours, because Mr. Casanova here was now a father. _Yay!. _And why is she crying? isn't she happy? _...Probably,Not... _She's going to be a mother-.._Wait.. _So she's not the mother ?. Of_course. Duh._ He cheated on Heather for a one night stand sex. And keeps forgiving him for the third time!_God!_ and that was very painful for Naya to watch. She sometime thought that Heather was an idiot for forgiving her boyfriend. But She knows she's not stupid, she was just _in love? _Is that even the right word ? If he loved Heather he won't be flirting with other women. Was Heather _In love ? _Maybe... But she don't care, she just wanted to say those three words. Why is it so hard to say? And they're best friend, does she wants to ruin it? _No._ She wanted this feelings to be out and gone forever, but it was really hard. She wished she was just hit by a truck so that amnesia will take over her brain, and forget everything .

" Happy birthday! " she was greeted by her guess, and she gave them a word of thank you. " It's time for the cake! " Lea yelled with excitement. After she blew the candles they wished her a Happy birthday. She raised her gaze on the small brunette who was standing in the edged of the table, she pouted a thank you, and they locked eyes, the Latina gave her a genuine smile that can lift her on the heavens above. " Happy birthday, sweetheart " Heather snapped and back to the real word, she was now facing her boyfriend. "... Thanks Tay' " Taylor lean closer and grabbed the blonde's waist, he lean in for a passionate kiss, the kiss was long and tender. Heather felt something strange. This kiss felt ... it just felt ... unreal , _why?_ They separated for air, Heather excuse herself for she need a drink, her gaze found the edge of the table, but the person she wanted to see was not there anymore. "_Where'd she go?" _She looked for the little brunette.

Naya was in the garden, taking some fresh air. She want to erase the scene she saw a couple of minutes ago. She sigh. And take a deep breath. " Is no use "_Why? "_ I can't have her " She muttered to herself. Her heart was battle-ling with her mind. She was confused. She thought that it'll be the best if she just keep her feelings, and hid them from the bottom of her heart. " She can't be mine " she muttered again. " Naya ? " She heard someone's calling her, she turn her back to view who's that person. " Mark..." She smiled. she was glad to see her friend. And not the other person she was thinking a minute ago. "Did you tell her ?" he asked. " what are you talking about? " of course she new what is he talking about. She told Mark that she was in-loved with her best friend. He was kind, he did not judge her, in-fact he helps Naya to confess her affection. " Naya.-" " I can't.. I can't tell her.. " she spoke back. " I can't do it... he already have her. And we're best friend. I don't want to ruin our friendship.." She was facing her toes. avoiding eye contact with the guy standing infront of her who take his step forward " Because... I love her... And I want her to be happy " " Even if it's not the same for you ? " raven eyes faced brown one. " .. Yes ... When you love, you thought you would never get tired. you thought it would never end. but sometimes, you need to be tired to realize that love too can end. especially if it wasn't meant to be. " she said, just like a whisper. She didn't realise that tears was now flowing down her cheeks, Mark cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears with his hand. " I don't want to see you like this... maybe you may not feel this special feelings I have for you. If you do, its gonna hurt. But I just want you to know that I'm always here waiting to be loved by you. Hoping that tomorrow will be me and you. Naya, I love you. I want to wiped those tears. I want to be the only person who will give you happiness. I want you to give me a chance to prove how much I really loved you... " He leaned closer and hold the brunette's waist. their face was now centimeter closer to each other. Naya closed her eyes, she wants to forget, forget about everything. If Mark will be the one who will save her heart. She will give it a try. She just wanted to forget..

Heather was looking for her best friend. She just wanted to see her friend if she's alright. _Why?_ Yeah, why would she worried about her friend ? She thought.. Maybe because Taylor kissed her - _What ? _What's wrong if her boyfriend was kissing her? Yeah, what's wrong about it? She thought through her mind. Why would she be worried? She don't know. And that kiss, it's not the same kiss they shared. It was... a weird feeling ... they're no butterflies flying in her stomach, like it used to be. And it's just... like a normal kiss. Heather was in the garden. She's still looking for Naya. At last she found the brunette. She was talking to someone. _Who is that person? _She forward her step to give herself a better view to see who's that person is.

Mark held the brunette. His face lean even closer. He wanted those lips to be locked with his. A bit closer their lips are going to collide. " Heather? " He spoke. The blonde was standing in-front of them. With a blanked expression. Naya faced the blonde. She can't tell the blonde's reaction. She tried to explain. " Sorry, I interrupted something. I will excuse myself " The blonde said. Not hearing a single explanation from the brunette. She walk away. " Wait " Naya yelled. But the blonde did not stop. She runned fast. " Wait ! Heather I can explain " Heather runned away from her house. Away from the crowded guess. Away from Naya. Away from anything. _Why?_ Why is she upset? Why is she feel uneasy? _Why?_ Is it because Mark was about to kiss Naya?_Why?_ What's wrong about Mark kissing her best friend. Mark was a nice guy. He won't hurt the brunette. _But... Why? _It hurts. And she feel jealous on Mark._ jealous? _Why would she be jealous? Why would she feel uneasy? Why would she feel upset? Was that because of Mark? Was that because he wanted to kiss Naya? She was jealous on Mark Because he was about to kiss Naya? _Why?_ Heather stop from running. She wanted to clear her mind from all the thoughts she was having. She muttered to herself. _Was I... In-love to her?_ No, it can't be. I cannot be in-love with her. She's my best friend for god sake. And she's a women my god. This can't be happening. She thought. She takes a deep breath.

_No, I'm not in-love with her._

Heather stop. Naya stop either. She was chasing the blonde. She wanted to explain on what happened earlier. " Heather " she spoke. The blonde faced her. Blue ones locked with brown. She can see something to her eyes... _What is it? _She can see blues on those fiercing blue eyes. _Why? _Why is she sad? Was that about of Mark. Is that of because he was trying to kiss her? But there's something deep in that aquamarine eyes. Something that she cannot read. " Heather, I- " " Stop " The blonde said before Naya could speak. " You don't need to explain " She said making a step forward towards the brunette. " But I need to- " " No you don't, it's okay " She gave her a smile. And they hug. Naya felt her spine quivers when the blonde touched it. " HeMo, I wanted to tell you something... " she spoke nervously " What is it? " She gave her a smile. Naya was even more nervous when the blonde lean even closer. She wants to tell Heather how much she really mean to her. The fear she was having was gone, it was because of what happened earlier. Why did the blonde run when she saw Mark was about to kiss her? Was that because of jealously? So she will give it a try. She wanted some answers. " Heather, I ... I ..." The blonde squeeze her hand to continue. Naya gulp " I ... I love you ... " Straight to the eye. The blonde smile fades away. But she continued. " I feel safe when I'm with you. You make me happy. Your smile, they kindle each day like a shining star in the night sky. Your eyes, they're like the shining ocean that appears on the full moon... I want to say something sweet but there are no more sweeter when saying I love you. When the day I met you my life was completely changed. You changed me Heather. I'd never imagined myself falling from a girl " She held the blonde's hand " I love you " there was a pause. Naya was beginning to panic. She cannot read the blonde's reaction. " HeMo please say something? " Naya was even more scared. " HeMo-" " No.." She spoke back. " W-what...? " There's a pause. The blonde sighed. " I'm sorry... Naya. But we're best friend. And I never felt the same as you do. I don't wanna hurt you but you have to know " Naya was beginning to cry. She drop the blonde's hand. She step backward. She felt that her heart was cut with a blade. She cannot breathe normally. _It hurts. _She knows this was going to happen if she told Heather she love her. You cannot blame her, when Heather run-away she felt that the blonde was jealous, She felt that Heather love her too. But she was wrong, She felt really stupid. She wanted to kill herself right now. For being a stupid girl. _Stupid Naya! you're so stupid! How can you be so sure that she likes you too? You're so stupid for falling for her. Now look at yourself? You're like a piece of trash. You're always waiting. Waiting for nothing! Now you've confessed, did it changed anything? Now she's telling you that she don't feel the same as you do. What are you going to do now? ofcourse nothing! You cannot change the fact that she don't love you? You're so stupid... _Tear drops. falling fastly like a falls. She turn her back. She don't want to see that person. The person who broke her innocent heart, that now scattered all over. She want to run. _It hurts._ " Naya... wait " She continue walking, while picking the tiny pieces of her heart. " I'm sorry " She stop. She turn her back, to that person she love more than anything. She gaze at her for the last time. And pout " Don't say that ... Because it hurts " Tears falling. Heart acheing. _It hurts so much._ She turn her back. She don't want to see her again. She will just going to hurt herself more. _I'm so stupid ..._

This was so hard for Heather to witness. Seeing her best friend so down, so fragile, so broke. _It hurts. I don't want to see her like this. It hurts me enough. But... this is better for the two of us. _She can't stand it gazing the brunette in front if her, a meter far away for her to reach her. She wanted to wrap her long slender arms in that little brunette, crying like a little child. She want to gathered those tears. She want to say ... _those words ... What are you doing? you're just going to let her go like that? are you insane? She said she love you, didn't she? Why are you hurting her like this? You don't deserve her. You're to weak to admit that you love her too, right? Stop being a sissy! Your love of your life is getting away! No._ " Naya wait! " Heather yelled, for the brunette to hear her. Naya didn't stop. She walks fast. Heather runned towards her. She don't want to turn her back, if she do she will just going to hurt herself again. " Naya! " Naya run faster. _Don't look back. _" Naya wait! " they're now across the street. Naya didn't stop. She didn't realise she was now in the middle of the street. Heather saw a truck was approaching towards her. She gaze at the brunette that still running. _No._ " Naya look out ! " Naya opened her eyes. Her eyes met with the vivid light of the truck. " Naya! " Heather stop. Blue eyes shocked. She pause for a second. She walks slowly towards that body lying on the middle of the street. She saw the brunette with blood rushing to her head. " N-Naya! " She yelled. " Naya, No! " She was now crying. " Naya please... please wake up? Please sweetheart... Don't leave me.. " She was leaning her face to the brunette's cheeks, crying like no tomorrow. " Somebody help! Help us please! " ... " Naya ! "

**Sorry for my writing :D So... What 'cha think? if you like me to continue it, inbox me ^^**


End file.
